ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Emperor Garmadon's Series
Emperor Garmadon's Series is a fanmade '''NINJAGO series that takes place on the '''Legacy Timeline, written by [[User: EmperorGarmadon|'EmperorGarmadon']]'. ' This takes place on Earth-101, a world where the darkness, Lord Garmadon speaks about in the finale of Hunted is not the Oni, it is past villains from the first 2 seasons of Ninjago Returning. As of September 2, 2019, the series is currently on hiatus. Major Antagonists * Dark Spinjtzu Master (S12, 13, 16, 17) * Alpha (S11, 12, 13) * Overlord (S10) * Iron Baron (S14) * Ice Emperor (S13) * Aspheera (S13) * Malvagioco (S16 kinda...) * Garmadon (S10 kinda...) * Ultra Violet (S15) * Mini Malvagioco (S16, 17) * Beta (S11, 12) * Gamma (S11, 12) Main Characters * Lloyd * Jay * Zane * Kai * Cole * Wu * Nya Series Overview Differences from "Masters of Spinjitzu" * The darkness in Season 10 is the Past Villains from Season 1 and 2. * The Omega, leader of the Oni is known as the Alpha * The Three Oni Warlords are known as the Alpha, Beta, and Gamma. * All Oni can speak. * The First Spinjitzu Master has an evil brother named the Dark Spinjitzu Master. * All Pyro Snakes can speak. * Aspheera and the Ice Emperor are fighting over the same realm. * Iron Baron returns and corrupts a bunch of people so they can serve him. * The ninja go back in time in Season 8, 9, and 13. * Seasons come out every month or two. Trivia * Jailbreak was originally a mini series, after the original ending of the series, true darkness, it was called after the end. Then it became Season 13, called the Next Resistance. Shortly after the season was complete, it became a special instead of a 3 episode season, and became called Jailbreak. * Rise of the Oni was closely related to March of the Oni. It was originally called The Invaders Rule. * Into the Realms was originally going to be 15 episodes, but was changed to 10 episodes and the other 5 would be in Battle of Destruction City, which turned into a special equal to 2 episodes. It was also originally called Ice Age but then it got scrapped and Jailbreak was the end. Then a few minutes was added to Jailbreak and Into The Realms took over as Season 14, then when Jailbreak became a special, it became Season 13. * Battle of Destruction City was originally Season 15 with 5 episodes, the other 5 that were originally gonna be in Into the Realms, but then it became a special equal to 2 episodes and that really endedbthe series. * Legacy and True Darkness are the only seasons that had the same original name. * Legacy was originally gonna be 4 episodes, then 6 episodes, then 10 episodes. * Jailbreak was originally gonna be 8 episodes, then 4 episodes, then 3 episodes, then a special. * Into the Realms was divided into parts just like Hunted. There were 5 parts, the introduction featuring episode 1, part 1 featuring the next 4 episodes, part 2 featuring the next 2 episodes, part 3 featuring the next 2 episodes, and the ending part, featuring the finale. * Videogame Mayhem was originally called "Enter the Videogame" * Back In Time's first episode premiered on the day Season 15 was thought about. * Season 14 was also originally the ending. * Videogame Mayhem was originally 15 episodes, later being bumped back to 10. * Secrets of the Dark Spinjitzu Master was originally 20 - 30 episodes, later being bumped back to 15. * The Ultimate Battle was originally 5 episodes, later being bumped up to 10 episodes. * The Ultimate Battle was originally titled "Haywire." And it was originally a 110 minute movie. * Wet Oceans was originally titled "Secret Sons," and the sons of the dark spinjitzu master were going to serve as the main antagonists. Category:Fan Series